the potter twin
by orcafan1
Summary: Rosalie Potter is the younger twin sister of Harry Potter and is in Ravenclaw. What happens when Malfoy admits his love for her and she feels the same and what will Harry and the rest of Gryffindore and Ravenclaw house think. Draco/OC


Name: Rosalie Potter

Age: 16

Year: 6

Siblings: Twin brother Harry (older by 2 minutes)

House: Ravenclaw

Ever since the beginning of the year Draco has been acting strange. He's always fancied me yet he's been avoiding me rather than following me. I was on my way to detention with Snape because he accused me of cheating on an assignment by getting the slightest bit of help from Hermione. As I walked down to the Defense against the dark arts room I ran into Draco and a strange feeling overcame me. It almost felt like Lust or passion towards him. *Do I fancy Malfoy?* I asked myself. "Off to detention are we Potter" he said smirking. "Shut up Malfoy" I snapped. "How dare you speak to me that way you filthy half-blood" he sneered. "Go away Malfoy I'm not in the mood and I'm going to be late for detention with Snape" I said. I tried to walk past him but he blocked me. "Don't you dare walk away from me when I'm speaking to you" he snapped. "What is your problem just get out of the way" I said glaring at him. Draco leaned in so his lips were right next to my ear. "Aunt Bella mentioned how Blacks face looked when he died would you like to know?" he said. That's when I let all of my bottled anger out. I pushed Draco away and punched him. He stumbled back with his back hitting the wall and I lunged at him wrapping my hands around his neck. "Get your filthy hands off of me" he said. "These filthy hands are gonna help me kill you I swear I will make sure you suffer a painful death and bury you so deep in the ground nobody will be able to find you" I said. Draco looked up at me with wide eyes I guess I looked pretty scary with all the anger I was letting out. I let go of his neck knowing that this isn't how Sirius would want me to act. Draco gasped for air and rubbed his neck. "I knew you couldn't do it" he said. "I did you a favor Malfoy I saved you the embarrassment of having to tell your friends that you were beaten up by a girl" I said smirking. Suddenly before I could blink I was pinned to the wall. "You think this is a game Potter do you?" he snapped. "I don't know what your talking about" I said irritated. "What's wrong with you anyway you've been avoiding me lately when you would usually follow me everywhere being a big flirt" I said. "I hate this I hate it" Draco said. "What are you talking about?" I asked once he let me go. "You" he said. "Well I know that it's pretty obvious don't you think?" I said rolling my eyes. "No I don't hate you I hate these feelings" he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I shouldn't have these feelings I'm a Slytherin, a pureblood I have a reputation to uphold yet I fancy a half-blood Gryffindor that has no reputation at all besides being the girl that lived" he said. "You…" I was cut of by Draco kissing me passionately. I was about to slap him but the lust and passion I always felt had come back and took over. I kissed back making the kiss more passionate. Draco pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I love you Rosalie Potter and the reason I've been avoiding you is because I don't want to hurt you. I may be a death eater but I never wanted to be one. The dark lord gave me the job to kill Dumbledore but I can't I don't want to" he said crying. I crashed my lips back onto his and he kissed back. I pulled away and smiled. "I love you too Draco Malfoy" I said. Draco gave me a sad smile and began to kiss me roughly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me down to the dungeons towards the Slytherin common room and up to his room. He pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me. His hands immediately made their way around my waist and to the zipper of my skirt while I began to quickly take off his shirt. He pulled my skirt off and unbuttoned my blouse while I unbuttoned his pants sliding them off. Draco unclipped my bra and pulled it off throwing it off to the side while I slid his boxers off him. Then he slid my underwear off me and began to kiss down my neck to my breasts while he rubbed my sides. "Mmmmm Draco" I moaned. He smirked as he nuzzled his face into my neck kissing it. "You like that love?" he asked. All I could do was moan in pleasure as he hit all of my weak spots. Draco pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Tell me are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked. "Yes" I said. I spread my legs and he entered me thrusting slowly waiting for me to adjust. It felt as though I was being split in half and I felt tears sliding down my face. Draco reached up and wiped them away. "Shhhh it's alright love I know it hurts I'm sorry" he said. I took a deep breath and nodded giving him the ok to continue. As he continued to thrust in and out the pain turned to pleasure. "Draco" I moaned in pleasure as he thrusted and kissed me. "You like that love?" he asked. "Yes Draco yes" I moaned. I felt him pick up the pace and thrust faster and harder pushing himself deeper inside me. "Oh my god Draco" I cried in pleasure. "Shhhh love I know it feels good but you need to be quiet we'll get in trouble for this" he said smirking. "You're bloody right it feels good oh Draco faster Draco faster" I moaned in pleasure. "Gladly" he said as he picked up the pace. Draco kissed me all over licking and nipping me once in a while as he thrusted faster. I could feel myself getting closer to climax and I'm sure he was close also. Soon we both came at the same time and Draco slid out of me and rolled onto his back. The two of us were breathing heavily. "That was amazing" I said. "You are amazing love" Draco said pulling me into him. "I love you Draco Malfoy" I said as I closed my eyes. "I love you too Rosalie Potter" he replied. "Wait what if you're brother finds out about us?" Draco asked. "What Harry doesn't know won't hurt him now will it?" I said smirking. "You bad little girl" Draco said smirking. "Oh Mr. Malfoy you have no idea how bad I can be would you like to see?" I asked winking. "Very much" he replied and before either of us knew it another round of sex was in motion.

Next Day

I woke up with Draco's arm wrapped tightly around me. I turned around so I was facing Draco. He looked so peaceful sleeping but we had to get up for classes. "Draco baby wake up we have classes today. He slowly opened his eyes and leaned in gently kissing me. The two of us got up and got dressed into our robes. We walked down to the dungeons hand in hand not noticing the other slytherins glaring at us I didn't even see my brother glaring at the two of us. We went down to potions and went our separate ways to different tables. "What the bloody hell are you doing with Malfoy?" Harry snapped. "None of your business" I replied as I worked on my potion. "Why is your hair all messed up it looks like you…" Ron stopped and looked at Harry who looked angrier than ever as well as Hermione. My stomach dropped I had forgotten to straighten out my hair. I kept my eyes on my cauldron. "Please tell me you didn't Rosalie" Harry said. When I didn't answer Harry got even angrier. "You are coming up to the Gryffindor tower with us after classes I need to talk to you" he sneered. After potions I went to charms while Draco went to Defense against the dark arts. No matter how much I hate school at that time I wished it would never end just so I wouldn't have to face my older brother. Classes went by fast and I went up to the seventh floor to see Harry waiting for me. We went into the common room and everyone glared at me. Looks like news spread fast. Everyone in Gryffindor were my friends and now they hated me and I was crushed. "What do you think you're doing sleeping with Malfoy?" Harry yelled. I stayed silent. "Well?" he asked again. "We're together Harry I love Draco" I replied. "He's just using you Rosalie he doesn't love you" Ron said. "Yes he does Ron you guys can hate me all you want I don't care but don't pin this on Draco" I snapped and ran out of the common room and back to the Ravenclaw tower. The past few days all of the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's refused to talk to me my own brother even refused to talk to me. I was crushed and was falling into depression. Draco knew how I felt because nobody in Slytherin talked to him. I hated being in so much stress the depression was constantly giving me ideas of suicide. I made my way down to potions and took my normal spot next to Harry who paid no attention to me. The more he did this the more depressed I became. *That's it I can't stand this depression anymore I love Draco to much to bring him into depression with me I have to do it I have to kill myself no matter how much it hurts* I thought. We were making the drought of living death and I found this the perfect potion. My potion didn't turn out so good but Harry's was perfect. I pulled out a small vile and while nobody was looking I took Harry's ladle and took some of his potion and pored it into the vile and hid it in my cloak. The rest of the day was the same as the others. Nobody paid any attention to me not even one glance. That night when I went to dinner I made sure to bring the vile of potion with me. I took my spot at the end of the table where I was alone. While everyone was paying attention to Dumbledore's speech I slowly took the vile out of my cloak and pored the potion into my goblet. It dissolved into my pumpkin juice looking as if nothing touched it. After Dumbledore's speech I ate my food and drank my pumpkin juice. I knew the potion would take effect fast so I went up to the Ravenclaw tower before the other students. Once I got into the common room I fell to the floor gasping. The potion was taking effect it was killing me. Not long after I got to the common room Emily Chang Cho's younger sister saw me coughing and wheezing. "Oh my god Rosalie!" she yelled as she got down beside me. "Rosalie what happened?" she said. "Drought of living death" I wheezed. The portrait hole opened and Luna came in with the same look on her face. "Luna go get Harry quickly Rosalie is dying" Emily cried. Soon more Ravenclaw students came into the room and gasped when they saw me. "Bloody hell what happened" Harley a seventh year asked. "Harley we have to get her to the hospital wing someone poisoned her drink" Emily said. "Where is she?" I heard Harry yell. "Over here" Emily said. "ROSALIE!" Harry yelled. "Harry she's dying we have to get her to the hospital wing right now" Hermione said frantically. Harry picked me up and rushed me down to the hospital wing. "Emily get Draco" I groaned. "Don't worry I'll get him" she said.

Draco's POV: I was leaving the Great Hall to find Rosalie when a fourth year Ravenclaw girl ran up to me. "Draco" she yelled running over to me. "What is it and make it quick I'm going to see my girlfriend" I said. "Rosalie is in the hospital wing someone poisoned her drink with drought of living death Draco she's dying" the girl said. My heart dropped and I made a run for the hospital wing. I ran through the doors and saw Madam Pomfry taking care of Rosalie. "ROSALIE!" I yelled. "Mr. Malfoy I'm sorry but you'll have to leave so I can work" Madam Pomfry said. "No she needs me I'm her boyfriend you don't understand" I said. "I understand quite well Mr. Malfoy but if I'm going to help Miss. Potter then I need to be alone so I can concentrate I will send a teacher to get you when she is aloud to have visitors I wouldn't even let her own brother see her now please Mr. Malfoy I'm sorry but you must leave" she said. "Mr. Malfoy come along now leave Madam Pomfry to her work" McGonagall said. I was hesitant at first but left the hospital wing. "Professor can I at least stay outside the doors and wait till I can go back in?" I asked. "That's fine Mr. Malfoy but remember to stay outside of the doors and do not disrupt Madam Pomfry" she said. "I won't professor" I replied. Just as McGonagall left Potter walked up to the hospital wing and waited outside the doors as well along with Granger and Weasley. It almost felt like forever before madam Pomfry came out and said that we could come in. "Will she…" Madam Pomfry cut me off before I could finish. "Don't worry Mr. Malfoy she will be just fine you're lucky you got your sister here when you did Mr. Potter or else she would've died. "This is all my fault I saw Dumbledore about this and he somehow found out that she did this to herself out of depression" Potter said. "Harry it's all of our faults we judged her and Draco and we're all very sorry" Granger said looking at me. I nodded in thanks and she elbowed Potter and Weasley. "So are we" they said in unison. I nodded again and looked back at Rosalie who was sleeping peacefully. "If you three don't mind I would like to talk to Mr. Malfoy about something private" Madam Pomfry said. The trio nodded and left. "What did you need to tell me?" I asked. "Mr. Malfoy Miss. Potter is pregnant congratulations" she said. "You mean I'm gonna…" "Yes Mr. Malfoy you're going to be a father" she said smiling. "Boy or girl?" I asked. "Girl" she replied. I felt a smile creep onto my face and walked over to Rosalie and kissed her head. I was thrilled to be a father but was also scared what would my parents think what would Voldemort think. "Is the baby ok will she turn out ok?" I asked worried that my daughter may have been hurt by the potion. "The baby is perfectly healthy Mr. Malfoy the potion didn't get the chance to reach her don't worry she'll be fine" Madam Pomfry said. I let out a sigh of relief happy that I would have a healthy daughter. "Draco" I heard a weak voice say. "Rosalie" I said quickly making my way over to her. "Draco" she said grabbing my hand. "Shhhhhhhh love don't talk it will be ok" I said kissing her. "I heard about the baby" I said smiling. "You're not mad?" she asked. "Why would I be mad? I'm gonna be a father I've never been more happy just promise me you'll never do this to yourself again I was so scared that I'd lose you" I said. "I promise" she said and kissed me. "I love you Draco" she said. "I love you too Rosalie" I replied. "I suggest you rest now Miss. Potter to regain your strength" Madam Pomfry said. Rosalie nodded and we kissed once more before she went back to sleep.


End file.
